


活下去

by meiem



Category: Terra Formars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiem/pseuds/meiem
Summary: 小町小吉其实是喜欢武藤仁的，只是他没有早点发现。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 8月份看完就开始写，现在才写完我的拖延症也是晚期没救了。  
> 不过这个真的是冷的可以，似乎没有自动跳出配对。。。还是我打的方式不对。。。笑cry。  
> 啊，不想接受这个BE啊。。。我要再开个AU什么的【尔康手。。。

“唔——”武藤仁张开嘴喘息，忍住了一声尖叫。  
男人的硕大毫无征兆的顶进了他的体内，他只能强迫自己放松，再放松，来适应这根已经进入他身体很多次的东西。干涩的肉壁被摩擦的发疼，武藤仁靠在自己的手臂上，喘了好一会终于又有了力气来骂，”你，你特么是不是——是不是只会对女人——温柔——嗯……”话语被冲撞成碎片，到最后，疼痛里才微微升起了一丝快意。  
小町小吉压在身后，咬着他的耳廓，呼吸沉重，”你总是喜欢挑衅我不是么？”他一下下，像钉桩子一样的把自己撞进武藤仁的体内，那里面那么暖，那么软，没几下就湿透了，瞧，每次他拔出来时，内壁都会缠上来舍不得放他走。  
小町小吉紧紧的掐住对方精瘦的腰，把他拖向自己，真想就这么干下去，干穿他，让他再也不敢对自己吐露出不屑的言语。  
武藤仁挣不过他，只能由着他胡来，好在那家伙逐渐找到了节奏和技巧，磨磨蹭蹭着他的前列腺，又酸又麻，肠壁也涌出不少液体来，硬起来的性器被束缚在制服里非常不舒服，他闷哼几声，颤颤巍巍的伸手想要去摸 ，却一把被小町小吉抓住了手，又压在了墙上。另一只手顺着他的腰线抚上来，扣住他的下巴就吻了过来。  
伴随着舌头的翻搅，小町小吉从大进大出变成了缓进缓出，不疾不徐的操着热情的小洞，力求每一下都擦到前列腺上，因为那样，穴道就会蠕动着裹紧他，迫不及待的要把他榨干似的。  
武藤仁在这样缓慢的折磨中，腰都软了，无助的张着嘴，连嘴都一起被对方操干着，唾液沿着手指又沾到自己的下巴上，嘴里被塞着手指和舌头，呻吟都变了质。  
小町小吉只觉得阴茎突然被牢牢的吸住，像是在搅拌一滩粘稠的热泥，然后又被松开，一股热流浇在他的龟头上，小町小吉腰眼一麻，又狠狠的插了几下，终于射了出来。  
同样射出来的武藤仁，无助的挂在他的手臂上，如果不是被捞着，他铁定已经软到在地上了。  
刚射过的性器还没有完全的软下来，埋在正一松一紧收缩的小穴里，享受余韵。他让武藤仁靠在自己的肩上，环抱着他，没有了刺的家伙怎么看怎么可爱，紧闭的眼角有些上挑，脸上黑红黑红的，都是汗水，胸膛急促的起伏着就和自己一样。小町小吉摸到前面那摊湿濡不堪的地方，忍不住又在他的下颚上咬了一口，”看你还嘴硬。”

武藤仁和小町小吉的孽缘开始于十天前。  
一群来自社会底层的人，为了各自的目的参加了BUGS手术，登上了这艘BUGS 2号前往火星。十五位性格迥异的人就在船舱里开始了一起生活。  
小町小吉是个只要不触犯他底线，他随时都可以嘻嘻哈哈哈的人。然而一旦触犯了那条线，他就会变得异常的倔强和凶悍。不过这可不妨碍武藤仁最先发现他的秘密。  
“真难想象一个连蟑螂都怕的男人，竟然会杀人。”他靠在舱壁上漫不经心的对小町小吉说道。小町小吉看了他一眼，摸摸自己的头呵呵的笑起来，”总也有被逼急的时候嘛。”武藤仁也笑起来，”那和我说说当时的状况吧。”小町小吉摸着脑后头发的手停顿了一下，道：”不是什么好回忆呢。”  
“啊，没关系，你不想说我可以去问秋田，听说当时你们在一起——”还没说完，就被小町小吉压在了舱壁上，虎口在武藤仁的脖子上，他的眼睛里却闪着精光。“如果你敢去，我就——”  
武藤仁挥开虚卡在自己脖子上的手，接着道：”就杀了我么？”他朝对方不屑的哼了一声，转身离开。留在原地的小町小吉握紧了自己的手。  
武藤仁悠闲的走在过道里，前面被阴影挡住。  
“哟。”他打了个招呼正要擦肩而过，被小町小吉拽住了上臂，”我告诉过你，不要乱找麻烦。”  
武藤仁无所谓的耸耸肩，”我有么？放心吧，杀人犯还是你。”他挑衅的看回去，手臂被更用力的抓住。  
一开始武藤仁对自己还挺有信心的，虽然身高不及小町小吉，但是可以通过速度和力量胜过他。可是很快他发现，小町小吉也不是光有肌肉和个子的笨蛋。在他改变策略的时候他已经占了下风，不过这只会越发激起他的斗志。  
于是，他就悲催的被反扭着手臂压在地板上了，”怎么，准备杀人灭口？”武藤仁喘着气问道。小町小吉调整好自己的姿势，用单手紧握住他的手腕压在后腰上，挤进他的双腿间。  
“我不会杀你，我想到了更好的办法。”  
“试试这个怎么样？”他把手伸向了武藤仁的后腰。  
统一的制服在关节和重要部位都有特殊保护，这也导致了衣服穿上后很难脱下，为了方便，在一些隐秘部位安装了拉链，小町小吉现在就准备好好利用这些暗门。  
轻松了找到了链口，慢慢向下拉去，被黑色内裤包裹着的臀部缓缓的出现。  
“你要做什么？！”武藤仁试图挣扎，可是被扭到身后的手臂也好，被分开的双腿也好都没法用出全力。他感觉到小町小吉的膝盖顶向了自己的会阴处，一只手在自己的臀瓣上抚摸，这个男人俯在自己的身上，说道：”你知道，男人的欲望需要定时的纾解才好。”  
武藤仁僵硬住了身体，因为不管是前面还是后面他都还是个处，没错，身体上的欲望几乎一直都通过武力训练来释放，只有偶尔才会用上自己的双手，可是那种感觉反而让他觉得更加空虚，所以他很少会尝试这么做。至于后面……他根本想都不想知道那是怎么回事！  
感觉到他身体的变化，小町小吉轻笑起来，”害怕了？这就是你要付出的代价。”手反而动作的更快，半扯下了那条碍眼的内裤，直接抚上眼前的臀肉，粗糙的手掌揉捏着结实细腻的臀瓣，手感真好，他在心里感叹。常年的练武让武藤仁的肌肉线条和质感都非常的好，小町小吉都有些爱不释手了。  
为了防止武藤仁继续反抗，不舍的揉蹭了几下，他就将中指滑过那条臀缝，然后探进了紧闭的小洞中。武藤仁闷哼一声，全身都颤抖起来。他绷紧身体，本能的想要排除异物。”这么紧？看来得好好扩张才行，不过我们可没有这么多时间。”小町小吉缓慢的抽动手指一边说着。穴内的干涩感让他也不太好受，这么想着他便顺着肠壁摸索起来，然后在按下某个小点时，露出邪恶的笑容。  
这次武藤仁的叫声变大了，仿佛无法克制般从喉咙里发出，从来没体验过的快感从小町小吉按压的地方涌出，不仅是按压还有揉动，酥麻感像波纹般扩散开来，身体仿佛要融化了，腰部以下完全失去了力气。被压在身体和地板之间的性器也逐渐硬了起来。  
穴道不再像之前那般干涩了，因为前列腺刺激而出现的体液湿润了小町小吉的手指。不知道为什么，光是看着武藤仁在自己身下呻吟，发抖，他也已经足够的兴奋了。抽出手指，透明的液体从马上又紧闭起来的皱褶里缓缓的流出来，异常的煽情。  
小町小吉解开自己的裤子，笔直的阴茎马上就弹了出来，小孔上溢出前液，他自上而下了撸动了几下就将发紫的头部对准了秘穴，在那里揉弄，看着缓缓张开来的穴口，像是也在渴求着他。武藤仁还没从刚刚的刺激里回过神，就迎来了一阵剧痛。  
小町小吉试着抽插了几下，刚才分泌出的体液完全不够润滑，而且武藤仁因为疼痛而不断的收缩着，导致现在里面紧的寸步难行。  
小町小吉喘着粗气，内壁蠕动着，正不断吸吮着自己的性器，这么热，这么软，光是这么深埋其中，稍不留神，就要把自己的魂灵都吸走了。  
他只好松开武藤仁的手，扶住了他的腰，抬高他的臀，好方便角度，微微的牵扯让两个人都倒吸一口气。  
一个是因为疼，一个是因为快忍不住了。  
“哈……哈，好疼，啊……”武藤仁觉得男人的东西像一把剑，把他内部被劈开，从未如此疼过。他忍不住向身后的人开口，“拜托……”拜托停止。他眼角泛红，映出水光，唾液顺着被压住的嘴脸流到了地板上，更别说他还撅着屁股，含着男人的东西，根本没意识到，是个男人就不可能在这种情况下停下来。  
小町小吉当然不会停下来，“嘘，放松，再放松点，等会就会舒服的。”他早就忘了自己的初衷，看到武藤仁的眼泪，心立马就软了。  
他试着动了动，可是小穴仍旧夹着不放，无奈之下，他只好一狠心，找了个角度冲撞起来。  
武藤仁叫了一声便戛然而止，手在头边捏成了拳。直到小町小吉撞到了肠壁上的某个地方，他突然发出低吟，小町小吉舒了口气，朝着那好不容易找到的地方猛攻起来。  
前列腺的磨蹭让小穴里越来越湿润，透明的体液随着抽插流出后又滴落，武藤仁口中的呻吟也渐渐缠绵起来，原本火辣辣的疼痛，变成了钝痛，还夹杂着和之前一样的快感，让他更难以忍受。小町小吉退后只剩龟头被卡在穴中，硕大的头部将深粉色的穴口彻底撑开，然后再狠狠的撞进去，一刺到底，搅动着肠壁深处。手掌下的肌肉都在为此颤抖。  
初尝性爱的密穴很快就缴械投降了，伴随着小町小吉越来越快的律动，肠壁的痉挛也越来越频繁。男人适时的抚摸上武藤仁也同样兴奋的流水的性器，还残忍的持续碾过敏感点，武藤仁用额头抵着地板，鼻腔里哼出软软的音调，泄了男人一手。  
高潮让后穴骤然箍进，却让男人亢奋的肉刃又涨大了一圈，毫无缝隙的摩擦着肠壁。还在余韵中武藤仁受不了这般的折磨，扭着腰想要逃开，被小町小吉牢牢掐住，又凶狠的顶弄了数十下，才松了精关。  
被滚烫的液体射进体内，武藤仁只仰了仰头，汗水从他的额间纷纷滑落，便伏在地上不动了。

武藤仁从一片酸软中醒过来，最初还有些迷茫，除了刚开始学拳的时候，很久没有这种感觉了。但很快他就在自己的单人床上想起来这是怎么一回事了，猛地想从床上坐起来，又因为腰疼而扶着腰躺了回去。  
“醒了？”武藤仁把头转向声音的来源，看到小町小吉正拿着散发着热气的毛巾走过来，自然的坐在床边，用毛巾给他擦了擦脸，“我已经帮你清理干净了，没有发烧真是太好了。”小町小吉人畜无害的笑起来。  
武藤仁死瞪着男人，紧咬牙关，不然自己肯定会扑过去咬死这个家伙，“对了，我之前就想做这个。”小町小吉看着武藤仁出神的望着自己突然想起了某件事。他迅速地扣住武藤仁的下巴，然后俯下身，将嘴唇贴上了对方的。  
有些干燥，可是还是好柔软。小町小吉慢慢吮吸着唇肉，又用牙齿细细的咬着，和他的屁股一样，质感都这么棒，小町小吉上瘾般吻的更重。  
武藤仁震惊的连眼睛都忘了闭，瞪大的看着小町小吉近在咫尺的陶醉的面孔。直到小町小吉用舌头舔他的唇缝他才想起来要反抗。  
别说之前就打不过人家，现在这没了半条命的状态，制伏起来就更加容易啦。  
几秒钟后就被男人压在床上，连舌头都伸进了他的嘴里，搅着他的。  
武藤仁只能呜呜咽咽的在心里骂着混蛋。  
有了第一次，自然就会有第二第三第四第五次。  
飞船上每个地方都仿佛变成了小町小吉纾解情欲的场所。  
之所以说只是纾解情欲，因为对武藤仁而言，他知道，小町小吉对他只有性没有爱，看着他和秋田奈奈绪的相处，那么温柔，那个和言善语，哪怕只是一个眼神，一个笑容都饱含了感情，和对自己真是天壤之别。不愿意承认胸口发闷的武藤仁，变本加厉的挑衅小町小吉又或者秋田奈奈绪，也让自己被欺负的更狠。

小町小吉觉得自己有些奇怪，他的目光总会不由自主的追随着武藤仁。如果他好声好气的和女人说话，包括奈奈绪在内，他就会觉得很生气。可是如果他和男人说话他同样会觉得生气。更别说如果有人能让他笑了。  
武藤仁笑的时候，会微微露出洁白的牙齿，眼睛里盛满了光。小町小吉总是想，如果他能让武藤仁朝自己绽放出这种笑容该多好，为什么每次他都对自己恶言相向？  
舱门滑开，小町小吉走了进来，武藤仁皱眉看他，“还有几个小时就要到了，怎么，你还想来一发？”  
男人摇头，“不，只是休息。”在一起经过了一个多月，小町小吉呆在武藤仁身边成了一种常态，那让他觉得很舒服，很自在。  
“那就滚去自己的舱室。”  
小町小吉像是没听到一样，径直走向了狭小的单人床，躺上去，侧过身朝武藤仁拍拍另一边。  
武藤仁不会承认自己内心的小小喜悦。他故作厌恶的背对着小町小吉躺好，身后男人的双手马上就环上他了的腰把他拉向自己。  
紧紧贴着的两人，室内一片安谧。  
小町小吉亲吻着武藤仁的发梢，问道：“等回去之后准备做什么？”  
“只要不再见到你，怎么都好。”这并不是武藤仁的真心话，但就像养成的习惯，不和小町小吉抬杠，他就不舒服。  
小町小吉低低笑起来，“那可不行，我会牢牢的缠着你。”像是为了证明自己所说不假，他立刻用四肢缠住了武藤仁。  
“找你的奈奈绪去。”武藤仁用手肘向后撞过去，没用什么力。手臂很快被小町小吉握住，男人贴着他的耳朵说，”仁总是喜欢口是心非。”  
热气呵在耳廓上，有些痒，武藤仁想，如果他真的把心都交出去了，那就什么都不剩了。因为这个怀抱再温暖都不是属于他的。  
着落之后的所有就像一场噩梦，从秋田开始，同伴一个个的死去。  
小町小吉在舱室里守着秋田，武藤仁在外面看着他。  
副舰长被杀掉的时候，他就在脑海里迅速地计算，想要两个人都逃出去是不可能了，那么至少也得让一个人活着离开，他已经注射了过量的活性剂，所以——武藤仁告诉自己，这不是因为爱，只是因为形势的分析。  
当秋田出现，小町小吉飞向她说着一起回地球的时候，武藤仁想他难得傻一回，这一回就要了他的命，而且他还觉得不后悔。磷粉爆炸的时候他只来得及把小町小吉拽住然后甩出去。火焰烧到了他的薄翼，他从高空坠落到地上，明明应该很疼的，可是胸腔里还有个更疼的地方。  
小町小吉醒过来的时候，周围白蒙蒙的，“奈奈绪。”他低低的叫了一声。转着头在四处寻找着，然后他听到远处传来窸窸窣窣的声响，他警惕的走过去，看到一个人形生物躺在那里。  
黑色的复眼慢慢转向小町小吉，小町小吉有些犹豫的叫道：“仁？”  
地上躺着的昆虫虚弱的对他说，“我——不要你的同情。”两根触角还在抖动着，到现在还在逞强。  
小町小吉立刻跪倒在的他的身边，焦急的想要触碰他，可是又怕让他伤的更重，“不是同情，仁。”他忽然明白了这种感情是什么，“是爱，我爱你，仁，我爱你。”  
武藤仁猛地咳嗽起来，喷出不少深褐色的液体，“算是骗我的也好。”  
“不是骗你的，是真的。”小町小吉急切的揽过他，手掌下坚硬的触感和原来的完全不同，可是他还是舍不得放手。  
武藤仁自嘲的笑起来，昆虫的喉咙里只发出“库库”的声音，“这个样子都爱？那么恶心，连是人是虫都分不清。”上颚锐齿下不断低落着深色的粘液。  
“是的，都爱，你什么样子我都爱。”小町小吉把自己的脸颊贴在武藤仁的脸颊上，然后轻轻的抚摸着他的杂乱的灰白毛发。  
武藤仁靠在男人的肩上，难得的温柔却让他觉得更累，控制不住地想要睡去。“小吉，”他挣扎着说道：“你要活下去，活着回地球……要活下去，小吉。”最后已经变成了喃喃的低语，不断的重复，直到消失。  
眼泪从眼眶里落下，流到下巴上，可是小町小吉没有去擦，他的双手还抱着武藤仁。  
他想他从来没有这么心痛过，生活过得艰难也好，帮奈奈绪顶罪也好，看到她被杀了也好，没有一次像现在这么痛过，恨不得自己也死了一样。  
如果能早点告诉仁该多好，如果能早点发现该多好，哪怕只是看一眼那张脸上的笑容，都是值得的。不是不想和你一起回地球，而是，一直都想着一定会和你一起回去的啊。  
“仁……”他轻轻呼唤着，一遍又一遍，渐渐被泣声盖过，然后是痛苦的嘶吼。  
火星的天是灰色的，小町小吉仰头看到。

当他坐着救生艇飞回地球的时候，蛭间问他，回去后要做什么。  
他说他要造一块墓地，仁，奈奈绪还有大家的墓地。  
然后，他要再次回到这里。  
因为这里沉睡着两个他最重要的人。  
一个是妹妹。  
一个是爱人。  
END 161024


End file.
